Spirited Off
by Kiskadi
Summary: Chihiro had been living in the real world for three years now. She was in a new school and her best friend is Hanako. She never thought she would enter the spirit world again. Especially with her best friend tagging a long.
1. The Beginning

It had been several years since Chihiro left the spirit world. She was 13 and had just started a brand new school year. Chihiro had plenty of new friends. She never did have problems finding friends. Everyone was her friend, and she was everyone's friend. But her best friend was a girl named Hanako. Hanako was, obviously Chihiro's age, had short brown hair, and was more of a tomboy then a girl. She was outrageous and never missed out on any sort of adventure. She was stubborn, but Chihiro put up with her. She said that's what made her special.  
  
Chihiro had a habit of drifting off during curtain classes. She didn't do this often, but it happened once in a while.  
  
"Chihiro? Chihiro!" Hanako was in front of her in line. She had been calling her for the past minute.  
  
"Chihi.."  
  
"What?" Hanako turned around. Chihiro was starring at her impatiently.  
  
" Are you excited about the field trip?"  
  
" I guess. A theme park isn't exactly what I call fun." Actually , Chihiro loved theme parks. But the particular one they were going to today reminded her dearly of the spirit world. She didn't mention her spirit friends often. It made her sad and depressed. She loved the friends she had right now, except it just wasn't the same as her life in the bathhouse.  
  
" Are you thinking of that dragon boy again? What's his name?" Hanako asked.  
  
"Haku. His name is Haku." Chihiro replied. She wished Hanako wouldn't repeat so many answered questions. It made her uncomfortable to repeat the answers over and over. The line began to move and all the children were loaded onto the bus.  
  
On the bus ride there, Chihiro didn't say a thing. Until a lake caught her attention. The lake was beautiful. The aqua blue color filled her head with memories. Trees lined up against the water, forming a wonderful scenery. Across the lake was the theme park. The students roared with excitement as the bus pulled up into the parking lot. Everyone stepped off the bus and ran into their assigned pairs. Chihiro was still focused on the lake. An outstretched hand grabbed her and pulled her in a curtain direction. She looked back and saw it was Hanako.  
  
" Come on Chihiro. I'm not going to wait for you forever."  
  
"OK." Chihiro replied. Hanako released her hand and she walked with her to their class. The class set off into the theme park and Chihiro turned around for a glimpse of the lake before they enter the park.  
  
Inside the theme park, there were rides unimaginable. Hanako smiled at Chihiro. She seemed sad and depressed.  
  
" Come on Chihiro." She cried, "Let's go play!"  
  
Hanako dragged Chihiro through most of the rides until they came to a tunnel. Chihiro's eyes grew wide and her heart started to thump.  
  
" Let's not go in here." She suggested, " There are many other rides we haven't tried yet. Hanako stared at her awkwardly.  
  
" Are you kidding?" She asked, " This looks like fun. Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
" No! I just thought it would be better to."  
  
" Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Hanako said. And with that, she entered the tunnel. Chihiro had no choice but to follow her.  
  
As they entered the tunnel, Chihiro had a very bad feeling. They were soon in an abandoned room. There was a very familiar doorway at the end of the building.  
  
" Chihiro, come here. It's beautiful." Hanako said. She had reached the end of the building and was standing outside. Chihiro ran towards her and found herself in the exact grass pasture she was in three years ago. The grass was lush green, the fresh air blew through her hair giving her a warm feeling inside. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
" I'd never thought I end up back here" She whispered. She smiled, reopened her eyes and looked around. The stream was flowing, all the rocks that filled it before were gone. She thought this was Haku's doing. All the statues were untouched. It was just like how she left it three years ago. Chihiro looked around. Hanako was already at the other side of the stream.  
  
"Wait for me!" She cried. Running, she leaped over the stream. A strong gust of wind blew fiercely. Looking up, she saw a glance of a white dragon. She stood stunned for a moment, then caught up to Hanako.  
  
" I think we should go now," Chihiro said. " It will get dark soon. We might miss the bus."  
  
" Don't worry" Hanako exclaimed," It's not that late." She continued to walk up the hill. Chihiro glared at her and followed. They soon approached what looked like lots of abandoned restaurants. Chihiro walked up to one of the restaurants.  
  
" We've seen what's on the other side of the hill." She said and turned around, " Let's go back now." She soon discovered that she was talking to midair. Hanako had disappeared. Chihiro started to panic. If they didn't get back before sun set, they might forced to stay here for who knows how long. Chihiro searched in every direction. She pasted the place her parents were first turned into pigs calling her name.  
  
" Hanako! Hanako! Where are you." Suddenly, her legs froze. Standing in front of her was a boy about her height. He had black hair and wore white clothing. Chihiro's heart rate began to double. She slowly walked forward. Her heart began to pulsate faster. The boy began to speak.  
  
" What are you doing back here?" He asked. Chihiro stared at him. Then replied.  
  
" Hello Haku. I missed you. How oh, " She paused, then remembered she was looking for Hanako. " Have you seen a girl about my age and size?" She asked. Haku didn't answer. He stared at her for a moment smiling.  
  
" Another girl?"  
  
" Yes. Her name is Hanako. She's my friend."  
  
" No. But you should find her soon. The sun is about to go down."  
  
" I know. Thank you. It was nice meeting you again. I hope I see you soon." With that, Chihiro ran off in the opposite direction. Haku watched her as she disappeared into the restaurants. Chihiro ran into a restaurant and soon found Hanako. She grabbed her hand and started to run towards the grass pasture.  
  
" Hey! I wasn't done exploring!" Hanako said.  
  
" There's no time to explain!" Chihiro answered, " We must hurry." Hanako struggled but Chihiro didn't let go. They ran past all the restaurants Chihiro once saw. The sun was getting low. She ran faster, pulling Hanako with her. The sight of the pastures grew clearer and clearer until Chihiro and Hanako was right in front of it. She smiled and ran onto the glass. Suddenly, Hanako halted, forcing Chihiro to stop. 


	2. Stuck Again

" Hanako!" Chihiro screamed, " We have to go NOW!"  
  
" I'm not doing anything!" Hanako cried back, " There's something in front of me. A wall or something!" Chihiro frowned and looked back. Hanako was pressed against a wall, an invisible barrier. Chihiro examined it quickly. She reached out tried to touch it. She, however, could not. Her hand went right through followed by a few ripples. Chihiro panicked and looked around. Picking up a block of stone, she cried back to Hanako,  
  
" Stand back." She chucked the piece of rock, hoping it would brake the barrier. The stone flew towards the wall and when strait through. Hanako leaped aside as the stone landed with a thump. Chihiro began to pant.  
  
" What'll we do?" She asked. Chihiro sat down. She put her hands on the grass. They felt cold and moist. It was a funny feeling for grass. A beep came from Hanako's watch.  
  
" Oops. Forgot to turn that off." Hanako smiled and pressed a button. Chihiro stared at Hanako. Her eyebrows went up. She quickly sat up and looked west. The sun had gone done. The grass under her shoes was getting softer and weaker. All the lanterns in the restaurants were being lit. Chihiro rushed to step onto the paved road as the grass had already began to transform into water. She watched hopelessly as the lake began to form. Hanako looked at the lake. She stood there stunned.  
  
" Why is there a lake here Chihiro?" She asked. Chihiro looked at her. She didn't say anything for a second. Then looked back at the lake.  
  
" It's a long story." She said, "I'll explain later. Right now we have to go find Haku."  
  
"Haku? I thought he was a figment of your imagination."  
  
" Trust me. My imagination isn't that good." Chihiro started to walk towards the bathhouse, making sure to keep hidden. Hanako asked her a few questions, but she refused to answer any. They continued walking until they came to the bridge.  
  
" Follow me." Chihiro said, " And hold your breath until we get to the other side of the bridge. I hope this works." Chihiro reached out to grab Hanako's hand. She didn't feel anything. Nothing but air. Chihiro began to sweat as she turned around.  
  
" Hanako?" She asked, " I told you to follow." She trailed off. There was Hanako standing right behind her. She looked pail and frightened.  
  
" Ch-Chihiro?" She asked, " How do you feel?"  
  
" F-fine." She replied, " I was just making sure you were behind me." Hanako stared at her. Not inching from her position.  
  
" What's the matter?" Chihiro asked, " Come on. Holding your breath isn't hard. The bridge isn't that long." She reached out to once again take her hand. Instead, she found her hand trembling, on the other side of Hanako's body. Chihiro looked at herself. She was fading fast.  
  
" What'll we do?" she asked. Chihiro looked around for something edible. Nothing. She found nothing. Not a scrape of anything. She bent down and began to sulk. She had been out of the Spirit world to long. She would soon vanish if she didn't engulf anything from this world. " Oh Hanako!" She cried, " This is all my fault."  
  
Hanako bent down to comfort her. She could she that Chihiro was disappearing. She got up and looked around for something or someone to help. A black haired boy came walking from the corner. He held a round object. Cherry red it was. He bent down close to Chihiro. Chihiro looked up and her tears soon dried. The strange boy gave her the sphere and Chihiro was soon out of ghost form. She stood up and embraced the boy. Hanako opened her mouth to speak. Yet she was speechless. Chihiro turned to Hanako with a smile. And said,  
  
" Hanako, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Haku. You know the dragon- boy I told you about?" Hanako looked at him and replied, weakly,  
  
" Hello.. Nice to meet you." Haku reached into a pocket and pulled out another red sphere. He reached toward Hanako.  
  
" Here, eat this." He said, " If you don't eat something from this world, You'll disappear." Hanako looked at the boy, then shook her head.  
  
" It's ok." She said, " I'm not fading. I think I'll be ok." She reached out and closed Haku's hand. Surprisingly, her hand did not intersect with Haku's. It stade in visible form. Haku stared at her. Like she said, she was not vanishing. Hanako looked back at Haku and smiled.  
  
" Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
" Is this your first time here, in the Spirit world that is?" Haku asked.  
  
" Yes. What? The Spirit world? I don't understand"  
  
" That's bizarre." Haku didn't know what to say. She wasn't vanishing. What might have caused this behavior? He turned around. Chihiro looked at him with inpatient eyes.  
  
" Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
" Not wrong." Haku replied, " Bizarre. Your friend Hanako here shouldn't have eaten anything from this world right? Then she should have started to fade." Haku looked back. Hanako was on her knees looking at something.  
  
" Oh, hello there." she said. She was looking at a green spiked ball. It looked like a cactus.  
  
" Don't touch" Haku shouted. Hanako backed away just in time to see it explode. Dust flew everywhere. She stared stunned. Then turned around and asked,  
  
" Do all plants here do that" Haku smiled. He helped her up and said,  
  
" No. Most of them don't."  
  
" What was that?" Chihiro asked.  
  
" I don't know." Haku replied. "They just recently appeared around the area. Come one. We should get you into the bathhouse." Haku walked slowly in one direction. Then signaled the girls to follow. Chihiro and Hanako followed behind him. Half puzzled half bewildered. 


	3. A Surprise

" We're almost there. Hanako, hold your breath when we cross the bridge." Haku and the girls had approached the wooden bridge in which was being crossed by many verities of sprites.  
  
" Why?" Hanako asked. She was looking around for Chihiro. Chihiro had disappeared. She soon came running from behind.  
  
" Did you notice how the plants that exploded had thorns?" She questioned Hanako.  
  
" So. What's so bad about that?"  
  
" It's not only that, I noticed how they so very dark. Like a shadowy colour."  
  
" We'll what can I say? You think too much. Besides, I was asking about why I had to hold my breath while we crossed the bridge."  
  
" What?" Chihiro thought for a while, " Oh! Right. You have to hold your breath because Haku probably put a spell on you."  
  
" A spell? Is that good?" An eyebrow rose as Hanako turned to look at Haku.  
  
" No. No!" Quickly, Chihiro explained. " People in this world are freaked when they see a human in their presents. It's not their scared, it's just their not use to seeing one. Am I right Haku?" She smiled and blushed.  
  
" Yes." He replied, " But Chihiro, you don't have to hold your breath. The spirits at the bath house already know you pretty well, since your last experience here."  
  
" Yah." Chihiro begin to blush more deeply.  
  
" You've been here?" Hanako frowned, " You never told me!"  
  
" Would you believe me? I've tried a couple of times."  
  
" You have?" A fuzzy picture began to form. Chihiro was blabbing about something while she was eating ice cream. " I guess you did."  
  
" Hurry. We're almost at the bridge." Haku turned around and warned Hanako, yet again, not to take a breath. Hanako nodded and onto the bridge they crossed. As they set onto the bridge, two frogs greeted them,  
  
"Welcome back master Haku. I see you brought. ah. Chihiro. And who is this other little friend?"  
  
" You can see her?"  
  
" Why yes master Haku. My eyesight is fine thank you." Chihiro glared at Hanako.  
  
" Did you take a breath?" She asked. Hanako quickly shook her head as she was still coving her mouth. She was trying to say something. " You can open mouth now. They can already see you."  
  
" Chihiro behind." Hanako never got to finish. A group of people swarmed onto Chihiro.  
  
" HELP!" She cried, " I'm being mobbed!" Hanako laughed.  
  
" I guess lots of people missed you." She turned around to see Haku. He was staring at her intensely. " What's the matter?" She asked, " Didn't you miss Chihiro?"  
  
" Of course I did," Haku continued, " but I'm wondering why my spell worked on Chihiro three years ago and yet, it failed on you."  
  
" Help!" I small voice came from inside the crowd, " Oh. It's great to see you too Min. ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE? HAKU! GET ME OUT!"  
  
Pausing, Haku tried to push his way into the crowd. He was sent right out from all the excitement.  
  
" Move a side." Hanako said. " Some things are meant to be done by girls. Ok move aside, we have to get inside the bath house." Spirits started to fly everywhere as Hanako shoved and pushed her way into the crowd. She soon came upon a pigtail. She grabbed it and shoved her way back out of the crowd.  
  
" Thanks." Chihiro said, " I was suffocating. Next time, I'll have to wear body armor." Hanako chuckled.  
  
" We have to get into the bath house." Haku was staring into the sky, "It will be light soon, and I want to get inside before the sun rises."  
  
" Why?" Hanako asked.  
  
" We're spirits."  
  
" Right." Haku again began to lead the way. They walked for a while. Chihiro looked up. The sky was an orange florescent. Haku was right. The sun was going to rise in a couple of hours.  
  
" We should hurry." They walked across the bridge and into the bathhouse. Inside, the walls were painted with yellow. Laughter and cheer was heard though out. It was steamy and Chihiro was being greeted by wanted and unwanted spirits (She was too polite to reject them). Hanako was amazed. She scanned the room and found a small crowd of excited spirits.  
  
" What's that?" She asked. Haku turned around and smiled.  
  
" Those are shadow dogs. They too appeared recently. The spirits like to have bet on with one would win in a fight. It's strange though. Those dogs come from a place quit far from here. They never leave it. It's strange how they appear now, with all the other problems.  
  
" Their problems?" Chihiro had come out of the crowd, " I think their quit cute." She stared off in the direction of the shadow dogs. They were black and gray, both at once. Long slanderous tails would appear and reappear. It seemed the dogs were made of some kind of smoke. But in the spirit word, anything was capable. " Why are they such a dark colour?" she asked, " Are there any other colours? I mean if you know." Haku turned around and pointed to a white dog with black ears and a black tail. Silver streaks ran down its fur as it glittered in the sunlight. Black would start up at its paws and disappear as you looked along her leg. He seemed more fox related then dog related. " It's beautiful." She gasped.  
  
" You like her? She's the only dog in the pack that was white. I don't know if there are others like her, but the other dogs seem to shun her. I call her Kera. She doesn't have friends, so I play with her."  
  
" Do you know why she's white? And why is she like a fox?"  
  
" That I don't know. Suppose they lived in two different places. But who knows for sure?" He turned and walked towards the elevator. " Come on. I've go a surprise for Chihiro and someone I'd like Hanako to meet." He walked into the door with the two friends close behind.  
  
The elevator began to move. Chihiro could remember her first time in the elevator of the bathhouse. How scared she was and how Haku had always been there for her. Ashe turned and smiled at Haku. A warm and deep feeling grew in her. Haku smiled back. She quickly looked at the door and blushed. They were at the top of the bathhouse, when Chihiro realized that Ubaba was head of the Bathhouse.  
  
" Haku?" she asked, " Should we tell Ubaba that we're coming? Won't she get upset?"  
  
" Oh. I don't think that will be necessary." The door opened and then Haku lead them out of the elevators. The pots were all gone. The room seemed to be redecorated.  
  
The door swung open. From the door came no birds or the usual. (No heads ether.) Chiriro wandered who it could be. Hanako, obviously, has no clue.  
  
"Chihiro!" A warm and familiar voice came from the opening door. A tall, skinny figure came followed by a short little lady. 


	4. Ambushed

The little lady stepped out of the shadows. A broad smile appeared on Chihiro's face. The old lady looked identical to Yubaba. Apparently, her attitude was fairly different. (I bet you know who she is ^_^) Chihiro embraced the spirit and greeted in a warm tone. Getting quit a soft response.  
  
" It's been so long." She said, " How have you been, Zaniba?"  
  
" I'm surprised you even recognized me." The lady replied, " How have you been dear? Why are you back here? And oh. who is this little spirit? A friend Haku?" Chihiro looked at Zaniba. She continued the conversation.  
  
" I'm sorry," She questioned, " Did you address Hanako as a.. spirit? She's my friend, from my world. You must be mistaken." She went over and grabbed Haku's arm. " I'm sure Haku would have sensed it , that is if Hanako was a spirit." Haku blushed.  
  
" Well," Zaniba said, " my senses never lie. I'm sure Hanako is a spirit. Even though I'm sure she's fairly nice. "  
  
" Are you sure? Hanako came from my world and I know for a fact she's human."  
  
" Now that's it's been mentioned, I am feeling a strong spiritual power coming from Hanako." Haku said. He folded his arms and pondered for a while.  
  
" What could have made her a spirit? That is, if she is one." He continued, " Chihiro, did anything funny happen when you and Hanako arrived?"  
  
" No. " Chihiro replied, " I don't remember anything that stands out. Except when Hanako was blocked by a barrier when we were trying to leave. But I thought that was just a misguided spell to spot bad spirits or something."  
  
" That's not what that spell's for. That spell is to keep spirits from entering the human world. It only effects spirits, goblins and any holy things, that , of course, doesn't belong in the human world visually." Zaniba walked to a near by window. " I don't know how Hanako was turned into a spirit. Unless she ate something from one of the restaurants during the day, but I got rid of most of the restaurants with trickery food." " By the way?" Chihiro asked, " where is Yubaba?"  
  
" My sister wasn't doing a good job of running the bathhouse, you know with the contracts and junk." Chihiro smiled weakly, " So I took over and Yubaba now runs a restaurant at the beach next to the 9th station, as a rest spot. Um.. I wonder how she's doing, she always had a bad temper. But back to the point. Hanako, did you eat anything from any of the restaurants?" Hanako thought and replied weakly.  
  
" I don't know if it was from a restaurant," She said, " but I took a free sample from a little stand. I think it was called the black dragon. I don't know. It tasted so different then any of the foods Ii ever eaten. So I asked a strange voice how much for some. The voice explained for me to empty my pockets and said it would give me some for something I had." She finished and looked at her hands. " I'm not sure if I like being a spirit." She said, " It's nothing bad, but I want to become a human again. Is there anything I can do to achieve that Zaniba?" Zaniba looked at her pockets and asked Hanako to empty them. " I'm sure the thief wanted something from you." She said, " Let's see what it might have been." Hanako put her hand into her pockets and pulled out some money, a piece of string, a marble, some candy, and a smooth stone the colour of snow. A faint glow came from it that only Chihiro could see.  
  
" It's beautiful." Chihiro said, " where did you get it shines so nicely under the light. How come it's glowing?" Hanako stared at her.  
  
" It's not glowing." She replied, " I got I from my godmother who died last year. She said it would help my someday so I keep it with me as a good luck charm." Zaniba sorted out the stuff and picked up the stone. Just then, a round plant covered in spikes was thrown into the window. Smoke burst everywhere.  
  
" My Stone!" Hanako cried. She grabbed for it and touched a scaly hand. She froze. A thump was heard and Hanako suspected that to be her stone. She coughed and searched on the floor until she grabbed it. A hard hand tore through the smoke, grabbed Hanako, and threw her across the room. Zaniba soon had wiped up a spell, being able to clear the smoke. Everyone was all right. As Hanako's eyes began to come into focus, she noticed that all her possessions had been knocked on he floor and that the left window, in which Zaniba stood was broken.  
  
" Well now." Zaniba said, " We now know for sure the thief was after something which belonged to Hanako. It's couldn't have been the stone, I believe. For that seems quit like a regular stone." Chihiro stood up and stared at the stone, it continued to glow. ' That's no regular stone' she thought as she went over to help everyone clean up the disaster. 


	5. A long day

~ Sorry for the delay, I was occupied and I'm a slow at updating. ~^^~ I always will be so, try to be patient, I'll type faster. It's just I'm kinda lazy, and sorry for all the typos. Heh heh. I try. ^-^' ~  
  
The next day, Hanako considered a pretty normal day. Other then the fact that she was trapped in an unknown place being taught how to defend herself. using magic. Now that Zaniba considered her a 'witch' she was convinced that Hanako need at least simple forms of magic.  
'Ok,' she informed, ' Chihiro dear, could you help with the washing in the bathhouse. And don't let Haku daydream. Last time, he almost took someone's eye out with the mop.' Chihiro chuckled and Haku gave a slight grunt, as his face was now pink.  
' What can I do?' Hanako asked, ' I'm really good with a cloth, maybe I could help clean the bath tubs.' Zaniba smiled.  
' It's nice or you to offer dear, but I'd like you to come with me. I have some things I'd like you to try for me. Don't worry,' she added, as the girl's eyes widened and she started to become purple, ' they won't hurt, I promise, nothing dangerous. I just have to make something curtain.' She took Hanako's hand and headed upstairs.  
' Shall we go?' asked Haku. He grabbed for the mop.  
' That's ok.' Chihiro implied. ' I'll do the mopping' she chuckled again as Haku seemed he was bout to burst himself. A bit flushed, he took the near by broom instead. ' Um, here.' Chihiro handed him a feather duster. ' It's a little less lethal.' She burst into a laugh as Haku, now, began to chuckle after her.  
Hanako followed Zaniba as they went up the stairs and into the room they were once ambushed.  
' Here,' Zaniba went to a trunk and opened it. Inside, an objected glittered in the dim light. ' It's kinda old, but I packs quit a punch.' She handed Hanako a fairly dusty silver staff. Little wings sprouted under a beautiful swirl that was placed on the top.  
'Like I said, it's old, but it's still good. I'm planning to teach you some spells before you go for the scroll.'  
' Scroll?' Hanako gripped the staff. ' I'd love to learn magic. What's the scroll?' her eyes were sparkling and her ears where eager to hear.  
' Well,' Zaniba continued, ' if you want to get back to your world, you'll need the spell that is bond in the scroll. A different beast guards it every century.' ' So I'm going to fight the beast?'  
' That's the plan. I warn you, their no pushovers. Here,' she tossed Hanako a scrap of cloth. ' Wipe it and we'll start.' Hanako quickly wiped it and looked up in time to see Zaniba take out a wand.  
' Ok. Now, concentrate and think about a rainy day.' Hanako did. ' And imagine the lightning that is involved. (She did that too) Grasp the power it holds. And form it into a path of energy at the tip of you staff.' A bright glow emerged from the tip of her fingers, and ended on the silver staff. ' Now be careful not to lose the gripe.'  
' I can't, it's too large. The energy I mean.' She wrinkled her nose, trying not to lose the feeling of the glowing light.  
' It's hard, I know.' Zaniba said, ' but you must know how to control the forces of nature before actually having the ability to withdraw the magic within you. Now, concentrate and see if you can form a green glow. From the element of earth.'  
  
~*~  
  
' How do you think we're getting home?' Chihiro asked. Haku turned from washing the shadow dogs. Chihiro was brushing Kera gently.  
' I think a spell.' He replied. ' First we have to ' unspiritize' Hanako, then. I don't know. All we need is a spell. Magic is practically the only way to get around here.' Chihiro nodded and turned back to Kera. Who was nudging her gently since she realized the brushing had stopped.  
' Ok. You guys done with the dogs?' a young girl with purple hair shot into the room with a cat close behind. ' Ah, looks like you did a pretty good job. K, now it's time for the mopping.' She handed Chihiro a brightly decorated mop. ' Actually, it kinda mops by itself. Just tell it were to go. But for some reason, this one only listens to army commands. OK. MOP NUMBER 23. TEN HUT!' the mop shot out of Chihiro's hands and sprang to life. ' Life's been so much easier every since Zaniba put the spell on.'  
' Um, Hansha?'  
' And it's been so nice or her to give us utilities that function by themselves.'  
' Hansha?'  
' I think you get the point. Just remember this one's kinda messed.'  
' HANSHA!'  
'WHAT?!?!' Haku stared at her, then relaxed.  
' What do I get to do?' he asked.  
' You get to dust.' Hansha smiled and handed Haku the feather duster. ' We can't have what happened last time.' Haku stormed out murmuring to himself while Hansha guided Chihiro into her assigned room.  
  
~ I hope you liked that. It was kind of short, but I'm lazy _. Just to mention. I don't know how long it will take for me to update again ~^^~. ~ 


End file.
